Your Flesh and Blood
Your Flesh and Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fifth case of Stonemoor and the ninety-fifth overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Midnight Hollow. Plot After the team learned about the Hellhound being behind the collecting of several murder victims' organs, the player and Spencer decided to investigate the local graveyard where they found the corpse of asylum director Keira Grimbly dead in the graveyard and drained of her blood. Alexandre revealed that someone drained her of her blood before someone removed her tongue and teeth post mortem, meaning that either the Hellhound committed the murder or stole the teeth and tongue after the murder. They then suspected gothic cultist Ingrid Jameson, hotel manager Stan Redrum and mystic priest Thomas Riddle. Shortly after, they were informed that Kiera frequently read in the asylum gardens. They then visited the asylum gardens, where they found clues to suspect Faye Black, a local psychic and the victim's adoptive son, Spanish community leader Alexandro Moon, before they learned that Thomas believed that the victim was a sinner for "worshipping" the Hellhound and their work by killing people throughout the district before they asked Ingrid if she had assimilated the victim into the cult. Soon after, Valentina told the detectives that Alexandro was wrecking havoc in the gardens. After they calmed down the heartbroken adoptive son, they found clues to arrest Thomas Riddle guilty of the murder. The detectives then confronted Thomas about the murder, in which the priest denied the accusations against him. However, the priest cracked and confessed to the murder. He then revealed that he had to kill Keira to preserve his life. When Spencer asked the priest what he meant, Thomas then explained that he had been investigating the victims of the Hellhound and he knew why they were being robbed of their organs. He then told them that he drained Keira of her blood and then stole her tongue and teeth to give to the Hellhound in exchange for his life as he was a potential target himself for the Hellhound. When Spencer attempted to arrest the murderous priest, Thomas threw his holy oil at Spencer, blinding the senior detective, before the priest fled the scene. After the events, the team decided that they would need to find Thomas's notes on the Hellhound's victims before French community leader Natalie Piché told the team that Alexandro Moon had been kidnapped. After the revelation that Alexandro had been kidnapped along with Thomas’s escape, the player decided to team up with Valerie and Spencer to find Thomas’s notes on the Hellhound and his possible location. When they headed to the moonlit cemetery where Kiera was killed, they found Thomas’s priest robe, which had a strange hotel key in the pockets of the robe. They then talked to Stan, who revealed that the safe was for a personal safe that every hotel guest had. He then directed them to the lobby, where they found Thomas’s journal on the Hellhound’s victims, which they sent to Alexandre. The coroner then revealed that Thomas had found the reason why the organs was stolen, it was because of the numerous victims’ connections to the witch hunters that hunted and killed suspected witches in Stonemoor. Alexandre also revealed that Thomas knew about the witch hunters’ ancestry, not just to Kiera and Valerie like they suspected, but to Thomas and Alexandro, which explained Alexandro’s mother’s murder. They then told Valerie about the discoveries, which angered the archivist that someone was killing people just because of the past. Meanwhile, Natalie told the player and April that she had been talking to Alexandro about his loss in the hotel when a hooded figure attacked Natalie from behind and kidnapped Alexandro. They then went to the hotel lobby, where they found Alexandro’s abandoned cowboy hat, which they collected a sample of a brown substance and sent to Fleur. The lab chief then revealed that the substance was chloroform mixed with Alexandro’s blood and hair, presumably because Alexandro fought back but was knocked out harshly. Fleur also revealed a dirt sample from the asylum gardens, which led the detectives to investigate the asylum gardens to find any more traces of Alexandro. They soon discovered Alexandro’s torn tie stained with blood, with a message detailing a crypt on the tie. They then decided to head back to the station to find out more about the crypt. After all the events, Valerie then revealed that the crypt that Alexandro could’ve mentioned was the witch hunter crypt that was constructed for the fallen hunters back in the time when witches were being hunted. The player and April then hurried to the underground hidden crypt, where they found Thomas hiding out in the crypt. Thomas screamed and told them to stay away before the lights went out, leading to a piercing scream being heard as dragging was heard. Moments after, as the player and April crawled out of the hideout, the detectives then saw the outline of a fallen body in the moonlight... Summary Victim *'Keira Grimbly' (found dead in the graveyard, drained of her blood) Murder Weapon *'Blood Pump' Killer *'Thomas Riddle' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect drinks sangria Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect drinks sangria Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect drinks sangria Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect drinks sangria Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect eats meatloaf *The suspect knows vampire lore *The suspect drinks sangria Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats meatloaf. *The killer knows vampire lore. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer has A- blood type. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moonlit Cemetery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shrine, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Gothic Necklace; New Suspect: Ingrid Jameson) *Talk to Ingrid about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Haunted Hotel) *Investigate Haunted Hotel. (Clues: Faded Badge, Locked Journal) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Hotel Badge; New Suspect: Stan Redrum) *Interrogate Stan Redrum about the murder. *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Christian Writings) *Examine Christian Writings. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Thomas Riddle) *Talk to Priest Riddle about the murder. *Examine Shrine. (Result: Vampiric Statue) *Analyze Vampiric Statue. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows vampire lore) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats meatloaf) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Asylum Gardens. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Card, Hedges) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Psychic Business Card; New Suspect: Faye Black) *Ask Faye Black about the murder of Miss Grimbly. (Attribute: Faye knows vampire lore) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Thomas's Prayer Cross) *Ask Thomas about his shattered prayer cross. (Attribute: Thomas knows vampire lore and eats meatloaf) *Examine Hedges. (Result: Blood Pump) *Analyze Blood Pump. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Blood Pump; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria; New Crime Scene: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Locked Camera) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Faded Adoption Paper) *Examine Faded Adoption Paper. (Result: Adoption Paper Revealed; New Suspect: Alexandro Moon) *Inform Alexandro Moon about his adoptive mother's death. (Attribute: Alexandro eats meatloaf) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Recording. (09:00:00) *Confront Ingrid about assimilating Keira into the cult. (Attribute: Ingrid eats meatloaf drinks sangria and knows vampire lore, Thomas drinks sangria) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Alexandro Moon about why he was wrecking havoc in the asylum gardens. (Attribute: Alexandro drinks sangria and knows vampire lore; New Crime Scene: Garden Path) *Investigate Garden Path. (Clues: Broken Glass, Bank Statements) *Examine Bank Statements. (Result: S REDRUM) *Ask Stan Redrum about the victim owing him money. (Attribute: Stan eats meatloaf, drinks sangria and knows vampire lore) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Crystal Ball) *Examine Crystal Ball. (Result: Fingerprints Revealed) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Confront Faye about the victim shattering her crystal ball. (Attribute: Faye drinks sangria) *Investigate Weeping Angel Statue. (Clues: Shrine, Bottle of Blood) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Analyze Bottle of Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Legend of Midnight Hollow (5/6). (No stars) The Legend of Midnight Hollow (5/6) *See what Valerie wants to help with. *Investigate Moonlit Cemetery. (Clue: Thomas's Priest Robe) *Examine Priest's Robe. (Result: Strange Key) *Ask Stan Redrum about the strange key. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Thomas's Safe) *Examine Thomas's Safe. (Result: Thomas's Journal) *Analyze Thomas's Journal. (06:00:00) *Tell Valerie about the Hellhound's murder victim connection. (Reward: Vampiric Fang Brooch) *Ask Natalie about what happened to Alexandro. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Haunted Hotel. (Clue: Alexandro's Cowboy Hat) *Examine Cowboy Hat. (Result: Brown Sample) *Analyze Brown Sample. (03:00:00) *Investigate Asylum Gardens. (Clue: Alexandro's Tie) *Examine Alexandro's Tie. (Result: Help Message Revealed) *Confront Thomas Riddle about escaping arrest. (All tasks must be completed first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, to emphasize that someone has human feelings and weaknesses (especially when contrasting with machines), or that they are a part of someone's family. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Midnight Hollow